Only One
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: When the 4th hokage sealed the Kyuubi in the chosen vessel, he sealed it within a baby girl and after his death the 3rd had Jiraya take the child with him to raise from the village. Now twelve years later, Jiraya and Naruko returned and Naruko is set int


Only One

Summary: When the 4th hokage sealed the Kyuubi in the chosen vessel, he sealed it within a baby girl and after his death the 3rd had Jiraya take the child with him to raise from the village. Now twelve years later, Jiraya and Naruko returned and Naruko is set into team 7 where she cause a lot of havoc for the bunch and the boys go along with the ride with this vixen in the picture.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage sat patiently in his office, the smoke from his pipe floating in a gray cloud as he became more and more worried standing by his window and staring outside to the village below.

Where is he? He pondered as he watch warily for a certain someone to approach the tower at this time of night. He should have known this was to be like him, probably peeping in some bathhouse somewhere.

He sighed, knowing that he should have found someone else more responsible to entrust with this burden he was about to place. But the people in this village weren't as much pleased about it, not after what happened about three days ago since the demon fox attacked and the 4th hokage had decided to sacrifice himself and the baby to become the holder, the people were going at an uproar over it.

It had been wise to keep the child inside his home and the tower for the time being until he found someone to guard and raise her.

Sighing to himself, he looked to where a small wooden cradle sat on his desk, inside a young baby girl sleeping soundly, as if the world around her was as silent as the night outside. But he didn't feel at ease with this.

He wondered again if it was a wise choice to have Jiraya become her foster parent. If only he could have had Tsunade, surely she might have raise her like a motherly figure, but there was her gambling and drinking habits and she was harder to trace then Jiraya. Jiraya had those problems too but not as bad. The worst was he peeped on women, naked women and wrote hentai stories.

God why him…that pervert might traumatize the poor girl as she grows up and might become a female version like him. He shuddered at the thought. But maybe just maybe if he raises the kid he might start to mature and be like a father figure to her.

Ha, like one in a million but Jiraya had been one of his students in the past and by raising her, she would become strong, strong and capable of being a ninja.

There was someone in the room as he looked towards where the open window was and saw Jiraya sitting on the ledge with a bottle of sake in hand. "Yo!"

The 3rd rolled his eyes. Was this what he least expected for the daughter of Arashi Yondaime to be raised with this guy? God he hoped he was wrong.

"Where have you been, you're already an hour late. No wait, I don't think I want to know. Well at least you are finally here." Jiraya stepped away from the window and went towards where the cradle and the baby were. He looked in and then back at the 3rd. "She looks a lot like him, except the whiskers and being a girl, she might look exactly like the 4th."

"Yes because that child is the 4th's own. He sacrifices his life for her sake and have her become the savior of this village. Unfortunately the people are unwilling to look up that way. I'm glad you came on my request."

"Anything for you and my ex-student." He said and he look back down to where the baby started to wake up and stare at him with beautiful ocean blue eyes. Jiraya smiled at her and she cooed and reached up with tiny hands. Jiraya picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms. Sarutobi smiled, now this was a good sign so far, he just had to make sure Jiraya took care of her. Jiraya looked towards him. "By the way, what's her name and don't tell me my ex-student decided to leave her nameless as well as orphan."

"No he did name her but never official announced it to the village when after he died because I worried what they would do to her if they knew who she was. Her name is Uzumaki Naruko."

"Uzumaki Naruko." Jiraya looked down at the little kid and watched as she cooed and giggled in his arms. "Well I guess we better get going then."

"Yes you must, make sure you care for her and I expect to hear how she's doing later as she grows and keep in touch."

Jiraya headed back towards the window, taking one last look towards his old sensei and waved one arm to him. "Goodbye sensei, we'll meet again soon I promise. Me and Naruko will."

And then he jumped off and disappeared while Sarutobi stood to watch them go. "Goodbye and good luck to the both of you, especially you Naruko. I know we'll meet again soon someday I hope."


End file.
